


Tales From Titan the other stuff

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First up is Ereri then Rico and Ian then Bertl and Reiner then everyone else XD, Maybe Erwin and Mike but dont count on it, Multi, Separate from the other but will be linked, XP All Le Lemony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, what more do you need to know then that this is all the lemony citrusy goodness? Ill try and not get too graphic, that's too hard for me anyway XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Eren** squeaked and panted softly as Levi leaned down over him and began to kiss his lips, whimpering when the older man's hands found their way under his shirt. "Relax, Eren. I am going slower..." he said softly, and Eren whimpered and panted as he nodded again, then arched his upper body slightly as one cool smooth digit brushed a sensitive bud lightly in experimentation.

He panted softly again and squeaked again as he shuddered at the fleeting touch, then it came back again, this time on the other side of his chest. He whimpered softly at the teasing and arched up into his Heichou again, causing the man to chuckle softly as he kissed him again, this time a little bit rougher and he even nipped at his lip a bit. He moaned softly as Levi licked his lower lip, and he granted him the access he desired.

He moaned softly as now two fingers lightly tweaked one of the rosy pink nubs, and he gasped when Levi swiped his tongue around the inside of his mouth quickly once, twice, then began to make out with him, Levi's hands getting a bit rougher on his buds and now his skin too, and he cried out once when Levi accidentally scraped his nails against his skin just the slightest bit too hard.

He moaned softly again at the touches, and as they were swallowed up by Levi's lips he squeaked and gasped as the hand dropped to his hips and brushed against them lightly, before he pulled his hand from the younger man's pants to brush against the outside of them, causing him to gasp and jump. He whimpered and his cheeks went completely red as he squeaked and arched against Levi again.

Levi purred and smirked softly as he trailed kisses down Eren's neck, taking off all his upper clothes so that he could trail the kisses down his chest and stomach as well. He purred again, softly of course, as he trailed his fingers over the outside of the pants then pulled the zipper down, and finally he released the straining member from them, lightly taking it into his mouth and causing Eren to gasp and buck his hips slightly.

He placed his hands on Eren's hips to force him still, and began to deep throat the male after first teasing him with his lips and tongue a little, of course throwing the puffs of airy breath and more tongue in there. Eren squeaked and gasped softly as Levi got faster, and he moaned softly as he tried to buck but could not because of Levi's hands. He whimpered softly as he covered his mouth, yelping as Levi finally got him to his climax and he panted.

He was blushing madly as he watched Levi lick some of it then whip out the cloth and start to clean himself then Eren, and he squeaked and shuddered as Levi then stripped and Levi removed his lower clothing as well. He gasped as he was flipped over, and he buried his face in the pillow but Levi whispered in his ear "Don't do that..." and he whimpered softly as he glanced sideways to look at him. Levi pulled out some creamy substance and rubbed it over his fingers and into Eren's hole, causing Eren to gasp at the coolness of it, and Levi laid his head on Eren's shoulder so he could watch him.

He used his fingers to stretch Eren, and Eren gasped and squeaked as he pushed back against his Heichou, causing Levi to chuckle as he finally finished, and Levi then slicked his own 'Titan' up and slowly pushed into Eren, causing him to yelp softly and jerk as he squirmed a bit. "Shh, Eren, Shh, it'll get better, it'll get better." he whispered and kissed his cheek. He laid still so Eren could adjust, and when Eren softly said "M-Move..." he started to. Eren yelped and moaned softly as he soon began to buck back against Levi as Levi moved inside of him, and spurred on by the wanton noises the captain began to thrust harder and faster until Eren softly screamed "A-Ah, Heichou! There, there!" He smirked a bit as he continued to pound into that spot, and with a squeal and a yelp Eren came, and levi shortly after. As Eren panted, Levi smiled and gently stroked his cheek as he pulled out, pulling the blanket over them after cleaning them both up. Eren fell asleep curled against him.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lemony for Ian x Rico

_He hummed and smiled as he nodded at her, and he led her to her bedroom, figuring she'd be more comfortable in hers than his. He hummed and smiled softly as she said "Ian." and he chuckled as he said "Yes?" and knowing her personality, he allowed her control for the moment. She hummed as she kissed him, on the lips, the ear, the nose, the cheek, the jaw, the neck, lower down his neck then went back up to his lips and kissed him again. He chuckled as she pushed him down onto the bed, and she kissed him again before moving her hands to his jacket and pulling it off, kissing him one more time before her hands moved to his pants and unzipped them... (A/n: More so I can remember, but also for you guys)_

The light blonde woman hummed in appreciation as she glanced back up towards Ian's face, seeing his eyes were closed and he was gripping the sheets a little bit. He chuckled to himself, knowing that she was looking at him, and gave a very humanoid purr like sound as he opened his eyes. "Well?" he said softly, then continued "You going to do something, my beautiful one, or should I take over again?" She rolled her eyes as she growled softly at him, nudging him a bit with her elbow then releasing him of his pants completely and taking him into her mouth to suck and lick on him.

He gasped softly, breath hitching, as his hips jerked forward involuntarily and Rico nearly choked, sighing as she placed a hand on his hip and dug her nails in, in warning. He made a soft hissing sound of faint pain, and she knew that she had gotten her point across. She hummed and almost purred as she continued to suck and lick, but before he could find any release she let go of his manhood and began to now strip herself. She had no idea how badly he just wanted to yank it all off of her, seeing her teasing him the way that she was, and he was fairly sure she was teasing him on purpose too.

She finally tossed all her clothes to the side, and turned back to the male, moving back over to him to hover above him as he snorted and shook his head at her and her vixen like ways. He purred softly a bit as she stroked a hand down his smooth chest, then frowned when she stopped. Realizing what she was about to do, he forced his lips back into a straight face of neutrality, and Rico hummed quietly as she hovered above his 'Titan'. She slowly lowered herself down onto the tip of it, gasping softly as it penetrated her wet heat, and she held herself up until she had gotten used to the invasion.

She moaned softly as she took him in bit by bit, and smirked a bit as she heard him groan softly, then she panted softly as she finally sat all the way down on him. She hummed quietly to herself and moaned, panting a bit, as she began to rise and fall on him, until she felt she was halfway there then she paused and panted as she spoke to Ian. Eyes half lidded, he heard her softly say "Y-You're turn, Ian." and he purred again as he nodded and reversed their positions, so now she was under him. he groaned and grunted a bit as he began to thrust into her, until he was going fast enough to have her yelping softly and moaning, and finally he found her spot, knowing when she said "A-Ah! Ian!" He chuckled as he nodded, pounding into it until she felt her stomach knot and yelped softly, cumming with him. He purred as he waited a few minutes, then pulled out and gathered her into his arms, smiling as he nuzzled her gently and they fell asleep.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Lemony for Reiner and Bertholt

Reiner smirked at **Bertholt** as he brought the other young man into his room, still slightly surprised it had been his and not Bertl's own, that Bertl had chosen. Shaking away those thoughts, he hummed and purred as he pressed him up against a wall, causing him to squeak and shiver faintly as he glanced up towards the eyes of the muscular and somewhat taller male, his eyes roaming the face and blonde hair.

Shaking his head, he panted a bit as he was touched, then Reiner was kissing him and holding him against the wall. His left hip and Reiner's touching as Reiner pushed him more into the wall. He squeaked and panted, shivering, as Reiner tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss. Reiner himself only smirked as he heard the beautiful brown haired male against him moan softly, and he chuckled as Bertl panted "B-Bed..."

Shaking his head, he smirked a little bit as he said "My, my, you are quite the impatient little kitty cat aren't you?" He could not see Bertl roll his eyes, yet somehow figured the other was possibly. "I-I am not a cat..." Bertl huffed, and Reiner smirked as he asked "Are you a _dog_ then?" Bertl flushed red at the implications of what Reiner meant by those words, and he shook his head as he swallowed and said "M-Maybe..."

Reiner chuckled, then smirked as he nodded at the other male and pulled him away from the wall, pushing him over to the bed and pushing him down gently. He squeaked softly as he shivered under the gentle caress of Reiner's somewhat rough skinned hands, and he trembled as the other male leaned over and captured his lips yet again. He moaned into his mouth as Reiner palmed him through his pants, then the shirt and pants were coming off and he squeaked as he flushed scarlet at the action. He shivered as underpants soon followed, and he squeaked at the slight rush of cool air that was allowed in. He panted a bit as Reiner trailed kiss after kiss down his body until he reached the 'Titan' and he jerked into him as mouth found skin. He squirmed and moaned as he was sucked off and found release, then he  was being turned over and stretched by fingers coated with something cool and somewhat sticky. He gasped and jerked as a member coated with the same substance soon replaced the fingers, and as Reiner thrust into him he was soon a moaning, once again wet mess. He panted and yelped softly as Reiner found it, that special spot, and squeaked "R-Reiner!" Reiner smirked and nodded, going deeper and faster with each thrust until Bertl yelped and came again, Reiner doing so a little later then pulling out to pull Bertl into his arms and cover them both up.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco x Jean, then there will be Marco x Jean again, then it'll become Jean x Marco XD
> 
> And the lemonys from the new fic will all go in here, bc I don't feel like making a different link for those ones

Marco smirked a bit as he glanced at  **Jean,** and jean blinked then blushed as he glanced away from the freckled male. Marco chuckled softly as he nuzzled Jean, then purred softly a little bit as he kissed him on the lips gently. Jean made a soft little sound, then panted quietly as Marco kissed him another moment before finally letting up. He sighed as he shook his head, then Marco was purring again and leading him over to the bed.

Jean squirmed a little as Marco touched his cheek and neck, then panted softly and shook his head as he was kissed yet again. he squeaked softly as he was pressed closer to the other male, then found himself pushed back a bit, gently. His cheeks were flushed as he glanced at the other male, and he panted quietly as he glanced up at him. He squeaked as he was pushed down onto the bed, and blushed redder as he glanced at Marco.

Marco chuckled, and hummed a soft sound as he just glanced down at the other male a moment, then leaned down over him and kissed him again for a moment before pulling back to once again just look at him. The look he gave was a fond one, and Jean blinked as he found himself blushing and panting a little bit. Marco chuckled as he went in for one more kiss before he pulled back again.

Jean panted and squirmed underneath of Marco a little, as Marco chuckled and ran his hands down his body. He panted again, and shook his head as Marco took his clothes and pulled them off gently, the other male kissing him lightly before going to strip himself down as well. Jean flushed as he now saw the whole expanse of the flesh of the other male, shivering as soon their two skins brushed as Marco laid himself down against Jean and kissed the other male. Jean shivered as he was stretched, the cool cream coming in contact with his skin, then he looked at Marco as Marco readied his 'Titan' and smiled down at Jean. Jean squeaked as he was entered slowly, then allowed to adjust. After a time, he whispered "G-Go, on..." and Marco smiled as he nodded and began to thrust. He chuckled when it took almost no time at all to find the sensitive spot, and Jean moaned loudly and bucked against him as he thrust. He purred as he went faster and harder, and Jean yelped as he came at the same time as Marco. Marco laid back and waited, then pulled out and pulled Jean close as they drifted off.


End file.
